


Realization

by JoLupo26 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Breasts, Canon Gay Character, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Sex, Sexual Content, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/JoLupo26





	Realization

"Hey Claudia," Steve said, stepping slowly into her room and then freezing, "oh sorry, didn't mean to..."

Claudia was sitting on the bed completely nude, a mischievous look on her face.

"Jinksy," she said calmly, "don't worry about it."  
She rose off the bed, walking up to Steve. She touched his lip and then leaned in and kissed him softly on the mouth. Her hands rested gently on his ass as they kissed. It felt wrong and right at the same time, for Steve. He knew he shouldn't have been, but he was aroused. Claudia's hand migrated to rub his crotch, and then she dropped to her knees, pulling his pants down.


End file.
